User talk:TheHungrySage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Akira Toriyama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kingemocut (talk) 01:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sage When categorizing, could you put "Skills" as "skills" instead because it matches other type of categories that have "skills" in them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo - Promotions and stuff Yo hungry sage, you won yourself some adminship man. here, have a nice promotion. enjoy, and don't lose your head! Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 14:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Dragon Quest wikia looks like a great resource for the community, but it would need a few tweaks to meet our spotlight criteria. The main page would need to be expanded slightly to include some portal-style links to large content categories (eg. games, walkthroughs, characters, items, locations, etc.); right now it doesn't really have many links into the content of the wikia itself. Additionally we would ask that you lower the editing protection to only prevent editing by anonymous users and new accounts; there is no evidence that the page was ever vandalized much and it has been fully protected for about 4 years now. Aside from the main page, you have some that would need to be sorted out. And there are over a thousand pages marked as stubs; for a spotlight a maximum of 20%, or about 750 pages in your case, should be stubs. So you would need to go through that category and remove the tag from some of the longer pages. Please let me know on my wall if you have any questions, and leave me a message when you have had a chance to make some of these changes so I can check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) List Would you mind if I made a list of pictures for you to rename? Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Not at all, go for it! TheHungrySage (talk) 21:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't mind if I upload the new style for the main page do you? I won't upload it yet since it needs finishing off. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :: :: Once you finish the new style, upload away. I'm looking forward to it!TheHungrySage (talk) 21:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. I will. Main Page/Sandbox, this is where you'll find it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 21:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Once I've changed the links of the image names to the new names, will you delete the old names? Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ok, I'll do thatTheHungrySage (talk) 22:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You forgot to do the other milly one. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I have to go offline a bit for now, I'll fix that up as well as the others when I get backTheHungrySage (talk) 22:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Thanks for what you have done so far by the way. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Deletions I think you can now delete the file redirects now since I think I have changed all the links from the old names to the new names. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, just clarifying, but are you asking me to delete the links on your sandbox page? Or something else? Sorry, I've been awake for 48+ hours, and my brain is having a fun time trying to live, let alone process english.TheHungrySage (talk) 09:06, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I think you defo need a sleep. I'll talk to you when you have had some sleep then. See you later. ;) Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Renaming I have created a template and category for images, pages etc. that need renaming which will make it simpler for you to see what needs renaming, Category:Candidates for renaming. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Tasks I've made a new list for you on my sandbox, if you go to part two of the rename and section and part one of deletions, you'll see everything I'm asking you to do. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:42, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for doing the deletions, can you do the renamings please? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:46, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Check out this, Main Page/Sandbox. What do you think of it so far? Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I've finished it, shall I upload it onto the main page? Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC)